The Guy
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: "This is the night Bella; you're finally going to meet the guy tonight!" Alice swears every day I am going to meet 'The Guy'. 'The Guy' is Alice's name for my soul mate. I don't believe such a guy even exists. A little Halloween one-shot. Enjoy x


**This was written in the spirit of Halloween! I'm celebrating it today (30****th****) because tomorrow is Sunday and I won't get up on Monday if I'm partying all night, so I wrote it today instead of tomorrow! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own it... BOO!**

**The Guy**

"But Alice!" I cried.

"But nothing. You're coming and that's final." She glared at me.

"But Alice I don't know anyone!"

"You know me and Jazzy."

"But I don't want to interrupt your evening with him; I'll be like a third wheel!"

"What about Emmett? Jazz's flat mate."

"He's going with his girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Stop giving me excuses Bella! Your going now put this on." She handed me a skimpy outfit "And enjoy yourself!" With that she marched out of the room.

Let me explain. Jasper (Alice's boyfriend soon fiancée, but she doesn't yet) works at a massive company, and every year they throw a party and every year Alice forces me to go. She said that tonight I was going to find 'The Guy'

She always says 'This is the night Bella; you're finally going to meet the guy tonight!' Alice swears every day I am going to meet 'The Guy'. And every chance she gets she lures me to a party. 'The Guy' is Alice's name for my soul mate. She says I'm going to find him, eventually. I don't believe such a guy even exists.

I sighed. Might as well get it over and done with. Alice will drag me there if I want to go or not. I put on the outfit Alice got me, I didn't like it. I never do. The outfits Alice buys are, how do I put this, revealing.

This time I was wearing a nurse's costume. It was strapless, low cut and short. It barely passed my waist. The dress, more like a shirt was pure white. She had also felt the need to add white stilettos. Now I'm not too sure but I don't _think _nurses' wear stilettos to work. I also had a white hat with a red cross on it. I am going to kill Alice.

I stepped out of my room, into the small living space of our flat. Alice was already there waiting for me. She was wearing a _very _revealing Indian costume. I gave her a confused look. Just then Jasper walked in, he was wearing a tight fitting cowboy outfit. I understood; they were going as a cowboy and an Indian. I shook my head and laughed.

I should have known Alice would co-ordinate their outfits.

"Come on! Let's get Emmett and Rose, and go already!" No one could calm Alice down when she was excited. Jasper does have an effect on her. Obviously not tonight though.

We walked out in the hallway and across the corridor to the flat opposite ours (that's how we met Jasper and Emmett in the first place) and knocked on the door. It immediately swung open to reveal Emmett in a black and white striped t-shirt and trousers with a matching striped hat. On the t-shirt he had a series of numbers and on his foot there was a ball and chain. He was a prisoner.

Me and Alice started laughing and Jasper just shook his head while trying to conceal a smile.

Just then Rosalie walked out; she was wearing a police outfit. But the kind that makes a guy drool just from thinking about it. It had a plunging V-neck and shorts that could've been classed as pants they were so small. She had the hat and a pair of fluffy black handcuffs attached to her belt. I didn't want to think about what she and Emmett used them for.

Standing next to her, my costume didn't feel so revealing.

"Come on! Let's not stand here and talk, let's go!" Alice had already managed to drag Jasper half way to the elevator. For a small person she wasn't half strong. I knew this from when I refused to go to a party and she dressed me, shoved me into the car and dragged me to the party with me struggling the whole time. Since then Emmett nicknamed her Hurricane Alice. I didn't question his judgement.

**Halloween _*_ Boo! _*_ Halloween_*_Boo! _*_Halloween**

By the time we got there it was already packed and in full swing. The music pulsing, it got under your skin. The room was filled with hot, sweaty bodies grinding against each other.

Alice had dragged Jasper to the centre of the dance floor. Emmett and Rose had hit the bar. Me? I went and sat in one of the booths. I had managed to sneak out my very battered copy of Wuthering Heights without Alice knowing. I had read three whole chapters before...

"Bella!" I looked up to wish I hadn't. Alice was storming towards me with a frustrated look on her face. When she came up to the table she grabbed the book out of my hands and threw it on the seat of the booth, then she took my arm and pulled me towards the bar where Jasper was waiting with a smug expression.

"Oh shut it." I told him. I sat on one of the stools and ordered a drink. I shot daggers at Alice who just smile angelically.

"So have you seen anyone that takes your interest?" Alice asked

"Huh?" I was trying to recite Wuthering Heights in my head. I knew it well enough.

"Have you met 'The Guy'?" She repeated. I sighed. Of course this would come up.

"Huh?" It was Jasper's turn to be confused.

"'The Guy' is Alice's name for my soul mate." I explained, scoffing on the last two words.

"What about _him_?" Jasper pointed behind me. I honestly didn't want to look. "He seems to have taken an interest in you."

"Ooh" Alice squealed "He's coming over; we'll leave you two in peace." With that she bounded off with Jasper trailing behind.

"Um, hey." A nervous voice asked behind me, I turned in my seat to see a vaguely familiar face, I couldn't remember his name though. He was wearing a doctor's outfit. Of course.

"Hey, we match!" His blue eyes lighting up. I tried to smile but it was more a grimace. I studied his face, trying to remember it. He a round face, with blond hair and baby blue eyes. Mike! That was his name.

"So do you want to dance?" He smiled. He was sweet but I wasn't interested. Suddenly it hit me. He had asked me to _dance_. The image of me trying to dance in this death traps some may call shoes flickered through my brain.

"No!" I practically shouted. Rejection showed briefly on his face before he smiled and said.

"Maybe another time then." And walked off, before I could explain.

"Ooh, rejected!" I had no trouble to figure out who that was.

"Hey Jacob!" He had been my best friend since I could remember. Too bad friends was never enough for Jacob. He was probably watching the whole Mike exchange to see if I went off with him.

"Hey Bells." Only now did I notice the slight slur of his words and the vague smell of alcohol. He had been drinking. Not enough to lose his head completely, but enough to scare me.

"Bells you look...hot!" He leaned towards me, the smell getting stronger and stronger. "How 'bout you and me take a spin in my ride. Then we could back to yours and have our own party. If you know what I mean..." He winked at me.

This is why I was happy at my booth. Five minutes sat next to the bar and two people have already come up to me and flirted.

"I can't Jake."

"Why not?" He demanded. His hand on my waist was getting higher and higher with every word.

"Um... " Suddenly an idea came to mind "I'm here with someone."

"Who." His hand stopped.

"Um...Him!" I slid out of my chair and his grip and grabbed the hand of the nearest guy I could find. I pulled him towards Jacob, sending the stranger an apologetic glance. To be fair though, he was an extremely good looking stranger. He had bronze ruffled hair and deep green eyes; that at the moment looked confused. His features were all angular and perfect. I felt my heart thudding in my chest.

I focused on the task at hand "Jacob this is my boyfriend..." It was then I realised my plan was not so great. I didn't know his name. The stranger reached out his hand towards Jake and smiled "Edward." His voice was like velvet. I was so glad he was playing along with this. Edward.

"Oh." Jake said ignoring Edward's hand. "Okay, you got me." He told me."I'll leave you alone...for now." He went to leave but then turned and winked at me "I still think you look hot though."And with that he left.

I turned to Edward. A thrill ran through me as I thought his name. "Iamincrediblysorry!" I spoke so quickly it all came out as one word. I'm surprised he understood it.

"It's fine. Anything to help a beautiful woman." He smiled. He had a crooked grin that made my legs turn to jelly.

"I am very sorry though. I needed to escape him somehow."

"Ex-boyfriend? Friend's boyfriend? Just an annoying stranger?" He asked jokingly. But I saw genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"My friend." He looked confused. He looked cute when he was confused. I decided to explain "Being friends never really seems to be enough when it comes to Jacob."

"Aah." He understood. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"No. My friend dragged me here. And she forced me to wear this!" I didn't want him to think that _I_ was the one who chose to dress like a slut.

"Well, I must thank her." He mumbled. I don't think I was meant to hear it. I then realised what he was dressed as. The black trousers with a white t-shirt with a waist coat patterned with bats. The high collar with a sweeping cape and the white plastic fangs.

I laughed "A Vampire?"

"Traditional Halloween costume. May I ask how is a nurse scary?" He said with his crooked smile.

"Have you seen the size of those needles they've got?" He laughed. It was the most brilliant sound. It was my mission to get him to laugh again.

"Okay, okay, I will admit they are pretty scary." I smiled "So can I get you something to drink...?"

"Bella." I informed him. He smiled at me. "And yes, thank you."

His smile grew.

**Halloween _*_ Boo! _*_ Halloween_*_Boo! _*_Halloween**

An hour later, we were sat either side of a table in one of the booths.

"Okay, I've got one." He leaned back against the leather seats "What do witches eat at Halloween parties?"

"I don't know." We had been telling each other the worst jokes we could think of for the past forty five minutes. I'm surprised we both still have jokes left.

"Spooketti, halloweenies, and booberry pie!" He grinned as I groaned in fake torture.

"My turn!" I said "Why did the ghost go trick or treating on the top floor?" He shrugged. "He was in high spirits" He shook his head while smiling.

"I'm out!" He said "You win!" I did a couple of bows while he clapped.

"There's good." I said "I'm out too!" He gasped, raising his hand to his mouth. I laughed, he soon joined in.

"Okay. I may be out of jokes. But I have a story for you." I said when I had the laughing under control.

"Okay, go on!" He leaned forward at the same time I did. We both shuffled back uncomfortably.

"Emmett was upset one Halloween because he won first place in the 'Most Scarily Dressed' competition,"

"Why would he be upset?"

"He was just there picking me and Alice up!" Edward looked at me for a second then threw his head back laughing, banging the table with his hand. His laughter was contagious and soon neither of us could breathe. We started to calm down after a couple of minutes. I started shivering. In this dress, I'm not surprised.

"Are you cold?" His eyes darted to my thin dress.

"No, I'm fine."I lied I didn't want to make a fuss. He looked me straight in the eyes, looking for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found. I watched as he stood up and walked around the booth. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me, in doing so his long cape wrapped around me too.

I leaned into his embraced and sighed. I put my head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"So Bella." He pronounced my name beautifully "I know very little about you. Tell me everything."

"Okay, um... I live in flat with Alice, and I practically live with Jasper too, he and Alice are dating and he is going to propose soon. And then they are either going to kick me out or they're going to move out."

"If they kick you out where are you going to stay?" I shrugged and continued.

"I live across from Emmett and Rose. Emmett is like a big brother to me. A very scary big brother at that!" Edward laughed "My favourite colour is green..." Where did that come from? My favourite colour is brown, or used to be. Looking into his green eyes it's hard not to love the colour "I love watching reruns of Friends, I'm reading Wuthering Heights...again, and I have been to the hospital so many times I am on first name basis with all the doctors and nurses."

He laughed a little then said "Do you know my father then? Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle?" I asked. He nodded, smiling "He's my favourite!" He was outright laughing now. "You're just saying that!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me about you." I said. He thought for a minute.

"I live alone in a flat above Starbucks. So every morning I get a coffee. I am training to be a doctor, like my father," at this he puffed out his chest and I giggled "My favourite colour is brown," He winked at me and I blushed "I love playing the piano and I have a tattoo of my family crest."

"You have a tattoo?" He didn't look like the kind of guy who had a tattoo, nor the type that lived alone but ah well. Don't judge a book by its cover.

"Mmmm..."

"Can I see it?" He looked at me for a second "Sure." He took his arm from around me and used it to pull up his t-shirt. Just above his hip was the Cullen family crest. I traced it with my finger. He shivered. I looked at him and he looked back. We looked deep into each other eyes for I don't know how long. And I'm not sure when, but we both started to unconsciously lean forward.

We were so close to kissing, I could feel his breath on my mouth...

"Bella? Bella!" We both jumped back surprised as Alice weaved her way through the crowd, calling out my name "Hey Bella, we were going to go, are you coming?" Jasper finally caught up with her.

"Oh, urm." I turned to Edward "I have to go."

"Oh, okay." He face fell slightly before he composed his face "Um, can I call you?" He asked nervously. This would be so much easier if Alice and Jasper weren't here.

"Yeah."

"Great." He smiled his crooked smile. _My _smile. He took out his phone and I snatched it from him, he gasped in mock horror and then stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled. I typed in my number and then passed it back. "Thanks." He didn't ask if he could put his number in my phone because it was quite obvious I didn't have it. _Where _would I put it in this dress?

"It was great meeting you Bella." Damn. With that smile and that voice, I don't know if I could walk (especially in these heels)

"You too," I smiled. Not nearly as good as his, but it was my best smile. I only used when I am really happy about something...or someone.

I got up and was about to leave when I turned around, a bit like Jacob had all that time ago "Bye Edward." I waved

"Bye Bella."He waved back. It looked like he was going to say something else but Alice dragged me away.

**Halloween _*_ Boo! _*_ Halloween_*_Boo! _*_Halloween**

As soon as we got outside she grabbed both my shoulders and shook me. "OhMiGaud!"

"What?" Jasper and I said in sync

"That was him! 'The Guy'! That was him Bella! You found 'The Guy'!"

I thought about this. He was funny, smart and training to be a doctor so my clumsiness wouldn't be a problem.

"Face it Bella, he's perfect for you."

"I know." I let a goofy grin spread across my face. Alice squealed.

"This is great! Jasper isn't this great! Bella found 'The Guy'!"

"You mean that guy?" He pointed towards a tall figure getting closer to use. A figure that if you looked close enough you could probably see the unique bronze coloured hair and fascinating green eyes. By the time we were face to face, Alice and Jasper had subtly given us some privacy.

"Bella, is this yours?" He held out my battered copy of Wuthering Heights. "Yes." I had forgotten that I had brought it and how Alice had dragged me off leaving it.

"How did you-How? Huh?" Finally realising who was giving it to me.

"I found it in the booth, I opened it and it said Property of Bella Swan, I was looking for you to give it back when you grabbed me and introduced me to Jacob. I was going to give it back sooner but I kinda got caught up..." his cheeks were slightly tinted pink "and then you left and I remembered ..." He kept babbling on so I put my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Thanks Edward." I said. We stared at each other for a long minute before he silently moved my hand and leaned forward, asking permission with his eyes. I nodded.

He swiftly moved his head down to mine, even in stilettos I barely made his chin, and pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks went off in my head. Cliché I know, but they did. When he pulled away my lips tingled. In a nice way.

"Wow." His breath blew in my face.

"Yeah, wow." I was in shock.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. Typical. She would call me now, wouldn't she?

"I better go, thanks for the book, and a great time this evening."

"It's okay, I thoroughly enjoyed myself too!"

"Call me." I giggled at the cliché line. Everything seemed so cliché.

"Kay." I started to walk away. I tried not to look back and make myself look desperate but I couldn't help one glance.

When I got in the car Alice bombarded me with questions but I didn't answer any of them. I was just staring out of the window thinking about Edward, and that kiss. The firework that took my breath away. I wondered how long he would leave it before he would call? Had he gone home or gone back to the party? Was he thinking about me?

I never understood those girls on the T.V who had these kinds of thoughts, but now I kind of understand them. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. The Guy.

When we arrived at the flat Alice had finally given up on the one-sided 20 questions. I sighed and move to my room, while Alice and Jasper snuggled on the couch, watching a scary movie marathon. When I got into my room I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep. After about fifteen minutes I was on the brink of sleep when my phone went off.

I groaned and rolled over, snatching my phone off the side. It was Edward! It must have been because my phone didn't recognise the number. The text said:

**To my Scary Nurse**

**Happy Halloween**

**From your Traditional Vampire**

I sighed. I had finally found 'The Guy.'

**Happy Halloween! I hope you love this as much as I loved writing it. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this! Sequel or It's bad enough, don't kill it anymore? Tell me what you think!**

**I'mConfuzzled x**


End file.
